The Troubles of Being Ron
by The Bad Wolf Who Waited
Summary: This could be set at any time, really, but before Season 4, as Kim and Ron aren't dating. In fact, Ron's biggest problem goes by the name of Josh Mankey. Action/Adventure/Romance, I think. Ron's POV. I'm no good at summaries, and the title is work in progress. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is just a little opening chapter, to kind of introduce the storyline... Please read and review :)

Disclaimer: all things Kim Possible related are the property of Disney, not me.

* * *

"Would you like to grande size that?"

"Yes please!" I answer without hesitation. It's almost a reflex. Well, when I have the money for it. I fish in my pockets for my change and hand it to the lady behind the counter.

My food arrives quickly, and I take the tray and go to sit down at the table where Kim is waiting. As soon as I'm seated, Rufus jumps from my pocket, eyeing the food excitedly. I grin.

"Go ahead, buddy. But leave some for me!" Rufus rubs his hands together before proceeding to dig in to the serving of nachos.

"I'll never understand the appeal..." Kim says from across the table, looking somewhat displeased at Rufus's chomping.

"Maybe one day, KP," I reply, taking some nachos for myself. "Anyway! What are we doing after this?" I ask.

"I dunno, a movie? You could come back to my place, I think the tweebs are at a friend's house." The 'tweebs' are Kim's twin brothers, Jim and Tim. They're a source of constant irritation for her.

"They're out again? Since when have they been so popular?" I wonder aloud. Kim laughs, and I can't help but smile.

"They're not. For all we know, they could be off working on some dangerous project. I think they just know that Friday nights are my Ron nights, so they give us space," she explains. I feel the smile on my face grow at the mention of her 'Ron nights'. I love it when she says that.

Suddenly, Kim's phone beeps, and she picks it up to see who texted her.

"It's Josh," she says, looking at the screen. My smile falters.

"Oh. Are you guys...?" I leave the rest of the question hanging.

"Yeah, we are," Kim answers. Inevitably, my heart sinks. Josh Mankey has been Kim's on/off boyfriend for ages now, and I've lost track of how many times they've 'broken up' or 'grown apart'. I try not to get my hopes up, but each time it happens anyway. Kim's never seemed to notice. I just stay quiet and put up with it. After all, that's what friends are for.

She replies to the text and returns her phone to her pocket.

"He was just wondering if I was free tonight, so I reminded him that it's Friday..." Kim says. I wonder if that makes him jealous, and I feel a bit smug.

Rufus nudges the hand I'm resting on the table and looks up at me, gesturing to the empty tray beside him. I'd completely forgotten about the food.

"That is _not_ what leaving me some looks like!" I exclaim. He grins and jumps down from the table into my pocket. I sigh and look back up at Kim.

"So, your place?" I ask.

"My place," she agrees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! It really means a lot :) I'm going to have to apologise in advance for the probability of slow updates. I've got my Junior Cert this year, so I won't have that much time to write... The joy :/ Anyway, here's chapter 2! Reviews would be nice ;)**

* * *

The path to Kim's is a short one, and we reach her house quickly. Once inside, it's clear from the lack of noise that her brothers aren't there.

"Oh, that rare peace," Kim says happily. We walk into the living room and seat ourselves on the couch.

"So..." I say.

"Movie?" Rufus asks from my pocket.

"Sure," Kim replies, standing up to go and get a DVD.

Another, more familiar beep sounds from her pocket. She pulls the Kimmunicator out and answers it, and I'm by her side immediately.

"What up, Wade?"

"We've got trouble," Wade replies. Kim grimaces.

"What kind?"

"A series of robberies along the East Coast. They weren't connected at first, but now it seems someone's up to something. They've stolen stuff from loads of different labs. All sorts of microchips and even motherboards... Tech-y stuff," Wade explains.

"So somebody's building something?" I ask.

"Looks like it."

"Any leads?" Kim questions, looking thoughtful.

"Well, whoever it is either has no idea how technology works, or is making some sort of mad machine that's never been attempted before. I don't know, the stolen items just don't seem to be worthy of creating something... Maybe that's just me."

"Says the ten-year-old super genius!" I exclaim. "If that's what you say, my bet is that this person doesn't know what they're doing. Any security footage or anything?"

"Not yet," Wade answers. "But they're bound to slip up at some point. I'll let you know if I find anything out."

"Thanks, Wade," Kim says. She puts the Kimmunicator back in her pocket.

"I think we're destined never to have a quiet night in," I sigh.

"We get nights in! Well, sometimes..." she trails off, grinning slightly. "That's what we get for saving the world, I guess!"

"Rest," Rufus mutters. I chuckle.

"Yeah, a little rest would be nice," I agree.

I've barely returned to the couch when the Kimmunicator beeps again. I groan and stay seated while Kim answers it.

"What's the sitch?"

"Got that security tape quicker than expected. Check this out." I hear Kim sigh.

"What? Who is it?" I ask.

"Shego," she replies grimly.


	3. Chapter 3

After hitching a lift with a pilot, whose plane Kim had prevented from crashing a few months ago, we stand at the bottom of a rather daunting cliff.

"Do we really have to climb that?" I ask, gazing up as the rain drizzles against the rock face. "It's all wet. It's going to be even more difficult to climb that way!" I complain.

"Oh, calm down!" Kim says. "Take these." She hands me a pair of gloves.

"Woo, gloves. These are going to be so helpful," I mutter sarcastically. Kim sighs.

"They're not just normal gloves, Ron. Wade made some changes; worked his magic. They stick to the rock," she explains as she puts on a pair herself. "Go on, try it," she prompts. I place both hands on the cliff and begin to climb. To my surprise, the gloves grip the rock very well.

"Hey, these are great!" I announce.

"I know," Kim replies, already beside me. "Better get a move on..."

It's pretty tiring, but we manage to make it up the cliff. I look down once we've gotten to the top, and see that it's higher than I thought.

"Too high," Rufus says, glancing down from my pocket.

"We just climbed up that whole thing, buddy! Booyah!" I shout, high-fiving him.

"Come on, boys. We've still got a lot to do," Kim reminds us. I follow her through a forest, and we soon reach a cave. She pulls the Kimmunicator from her pocket.

"Hey Wade. We're outside a cave, about half a mile from the cliff. D'you think it's the right place?"

"Sounds like it," Wade answers. "Good luck!"

"Thanks," Kim replies. She puts the Kimmunicator away.

"So we go in there, find out what Drakken's planning to do with all those computer parts, and then try to stop him?" I ask.

"Yep," Kim confirms. "Let's go!"

We hide outside the cave for a few minutes to see if we can hear anything. We hear nothing, so we walk inside. There's a long tunnel for us to follow before a lights appears at the end of it. Again, we crouch down. This time, we hear Drakken telling Shego all about how these 'pieces of incredible technology' will aid him in his quest for world domination. Kim runs forward, and I stumble after her.

"Not so fast, Drakken!" she says.

"Well, if it isn't Kim Possible!" Drakken sneers, a smile crossing his face.

"And me!" I remind him.

"Yes, and, uh... her sidekick." I sigh.

"Ron Stoppable. Remember next time!" I warn him.

"There won't be a next time!" He laughs maniacally. "Shego!"

Shego appears from nowhere and takes us from behind. Kim is ready, as usual, but I'm taken by surprise. I fumble about, trying to keep away from the fight now occurring between Kim and Shego.

"Don't you want to hear my plan?" Drakken asks, staying put as Shego does the dirty work.

"Not really. Kinda busy," Kim answers. Drakken frowns.

"Well, you're always telling me I should make my own inventions instead of stealing other's, so that's exactly what I'm doing! With this technology, I shall build a machine to help me conquer the world!"

"And what, exactly, are you planning on building?" I ask, still trying to avoid getting kicked by either of the girls.

"I... haven't exactly, uh, gotten to that point yet," Drakken admits sheepishly.

"So you don't know what you're making?" Kim scoffs.

"I'm working on it!" Drakken shouts. I've just managed to get out of their way and begin to approach Drakken when I hear Kim's phone beep. A wave of frustration washes over me and I stop.

"If that is Mankey, so help me-" I begin to rant before Shego cuts me off.

"Mankey? Who's this Mankey person?" she questions.

"Just a guy. Doesn't matter," Kim snaps, embarrassed. I can see she's beginning to lose focus.

"Ooh, Kimmy's got a boyfriend!" Shego taunts.

"A boyfriend who won't shut up," I say. Kim turns around, angry.

"Not the time, Ron!" she shouts. Shego kicks her over while she's turned around. I immediately run over to her. Drakken and Shego take advantage of our moment of vulnerability and run from the cave. Shego's call echoes through the passage, even after they're out of sight.

"Catch ya later, losers!"


End file.
